Red vs N
by SatoshiEX
Summary: Right after N leaves Unova after his defeat with Hilbert he and Reshiram are caught up in a blizzard, they land on a cold desolate mountain top and discover that their not alone. Here it is! what you've all been waiting for! Red vs Natural Harmonia Gropius OR N for short. Well I still suck at summaries so just read it. (Note: Not a sequel to Red vs Cynthia) COMPLETE!


**Yo! SatoshiEX here again, it's been... quite some time since I last wrote a fanfic, and I've gotten a LOOOOOOOOT of requests lately. (Cont. Of Red vs Cynthia, Together Like this Ruby and Sapphire, some pokemon battle fics etc.) Here's one that's been on my mind for a while now but I've never gotten the drive to write it until today. **

**Here it is Red vs N, its really short though, sort of rushed, only a oneshot cause I'm not really that inspired yet to write long chaptered stories yet, but hey! Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Btw, the setting is when N leaves after the battle with the main character Hilbert in Pokemon White. Why Hilbert? Because I chose the guy when I played the game! Why Pokemon White? Because Reshiram fits N more than Zekrom does. Haters gonna hate! XP**

**Note: This is not a sequel to "Red vs Cynthia" as this is gameversed where as Red vs Cynthia was mangaverse.**

* * *

Cold, it was cold. Flying through the skies, riding the legendary vast white pokemon, a mysterious trainer thought.

_It's cold_

This trainer referred to himself as only "N", whether it was his real name or not, was up to the person he introduced himself to decide. Although his name wasn't something that was a big deal to him right now.

A low growl was heard, N looked forward, the pokemon he was riding gave him a curious look.

"I'm fine, I just felt I light chill," he told him.

N, was a mysterious trainer indeed, for one he had the ability to understand what pokemon say, which explains why he understood immediately what his pokemon was wondering. Another thing is that the pokemon he was riding was none other than the legendary pokemon of truth, Reshiram. How and where he got these two very mysterious and powerful gifts, was another story entirely, but then again, these two weren't a big deal to N as well.

What could be more of a big deal than such things someone might ask? It was the conflict that had been happening inside N ever since he left Unova.

"Are my truths... Really that wrong...?" N muttered to himself.

Ever since he was a child, N had believed one simple truth, pokemon were friends that deserved to live freely and untamed by human beings. This "truth" of his was something that he believed would lead to a perfect pokemon world, beside him in wanting to make this dream come true was the pokemon of truth himself, Reshiram. With him by his side N's resolve had strengthened knowing that even pokemon favoured his truth.

"But then why!?" N exclaimed.

Why did he lose to _that _person's ideals, why did Zekrom the pokemon of ideals choose _him_ as its hero? Reshiram and Zekrom should have been equal in strength, the only reason of Reshiram's loss.

"...Would be because my truths weren't as strong as _his _ideals. My truths weren't favoured by both sides... People and pokemon." N said to himself.

Reshiram could feel N's uneasiness and growled at him.

N was startled, "Yes, you're right, I know you chose me for a reason. I assure you Reshiram, even with this loss, I will continue to follow my truth. And one day, return to Unova to settle the score."

Suddenly a strong windswept Reshiram of balance. N held on tightly as the gigantic dragon pokemon swerved downward.

"What was that!?" N asked him.

Reshiram roared as he tried to battle the strong winds that continuously pushed him back.

"A blizzard? I see, that's why I felt it was colder than usual, Reshiram, go down, see if we can find a mountain or a hill to rest on." N told his pokemon.

Reshiram's tail glowed red, using its signature attack Fusion Flare, the dragon pokemon blew away the winds enough for it to make a straight dive downwards.

Clearing from the blizzard, N saw the silhouette of a gigantic mountain. Larger than any he had seen so far, and somehow, the aura of dread was seeping out of it.

"Where are we?" N asked in awe.

Looking around, N thought that the places on the side of the mountain were somewhat risky, he wanted, if possible for him and Reshiram to rest until the blizzard had gone. N looked up to the summit.

"The mountain top isn't affected by the blizzard that much, and I don't think there're much wild pokemon there, let's go Reshiram."

N urged his pokemon to fly, wasting no time the dragon pokemon flew straight to the top. As they approached however, N saw something standing at the peak.

"Is that...?" N strained his eyes.

Getting closer and closer then finally landing, N made out the figure he had seen. It was a person, standing still at the peak like a lifeless statue. N wondered if he was dead, and his body was just frozen, but the person's head turned towards him.

The person slowly walked from the peak and towards N and Reshiram, as he got closer N started to distinguish him more clearly. He was a teenager, no older than he was, probably younger. He wore a red, collared, closed vest and a red hat, he had yellow back pack, wore blue pants and black shoes. What startled N was how frightfully pale the person looked, his skin was as white as the snow on the ground, as if he had been standing on that spot for a long time not caring for the cold wind or the snow storms that ravaged the peek. That and the person's red eyes which seemed to burn through N's grey/blue ones.

The person stopped in front of N and gave him a blank stare, no words were said between them but N felt another chill run down his spine. N had met a lot of powerful foes in Unova, there was the elite four, the champion Adler and there was _that _person whose ideals he had clashed with. Through these battles N had developed a certain instinct which allowed him to somewhat measure a person's strength on sight. Yet why, why did this person...

_Why do I feel such strong sense presence? _N thought. Even though it was so cold, and the wind was blowing hard, a cold sweat dropped from N.

Breaking N's chain of thought was the arrival of a small pokemon that perched itself on the person's shoulder. It was a Pikachu.

Like its trainer, it looked unfazed by the cold, it also looked like any normal Pikachu you'd see, yet N had the same feeling he had with its trainer. _Strong_

The Pikachu looked at N questionably, N started a conversation with it, after a few seconds N was startled.

The person looked at Pikachu, the pokemon snuggled on his shoulder. He then went back to staring at N, this time showing the slightest hint of curiosity.

"Your pokemon... it's saying the same things _his _pokemon said." N told the person, his hand clenched and the feeling of frustration slowly getting to him.

_Even here? Was my truth really wrong? If so, what have I been fighting for?_

N shrugged a bit, again, he was losing sight of his reason, his identity, just because of that defeat.

The person expression was slightly getting clearer, now N could see that he was showing signs annoyance.

"You, what is your name?" N asked.

The person didn't answer, however his Pikachu gave it.

"Your pokemon says 'Red doesn't like to talk to strangers,' so your name is Red?" N asked him.

The person known as 'Red' twitched, N couldn't tell whether it was because of him showing his unique ability to understand pokemon or the fact that N learned his name.

"You are a trainer I presume," N continued, "Show me your strength, in a battle."

Red showed a small smile and began walking backwards, N took this as a message to follow him. They walked shortly to a clearing where pile of rocks, vines and burns on the ground were visible beneath the snow. This place was a battle arena.

At the far end N could see that the trainer Red, had already positioned himself, his Pikachu ready, sparks flying out of its cheeks.

N positioned himself on the other side.

"You are one of the few trainers I've seen to let his pokemon roam freely instead of inside a pokeball." N said loudly to counter the wind.

"Your pokemon says things with such strong emotions. Tell me, what do you think of them!?" N asked Red.

Red gave N a questioning look.

"I have seen many people treat pokemon in ways that I tremble to just think about. I have seen people catch pokemon just for the sake of advancement of selfish knowledge of theirs. Yet I have also seen people and pokemon understand and work with one another." N was paused for a moment, "But I still see a perfect world for pokemon is where pokemon and humans live freely without bounds of pokeballs and capture devices, so I ask you, what do you think?"

Red immediately gave N a serious glare. His Pikachu was no longer talking.

N drew out a pokeball, "I see, you don't have an answer. Like so many, you have not considered this? Then let me show you the power of my 'truth'!"

* * *

**BAM!** With that thunder attack, N's Zoraork had been defeated and now he was only left with Reshiram.

N however could not believe it, in such a short amount of time, the strong friends that had lead him to the top of the Unova league and the dominance over the champion Alder, were utterly defeated by a single pokemon.

From the other side of the field, Red's Pikachu was still standing tall, despite taking hits from N's other pokemon, its speed and small stature only afforded small grazes.

"What is with this difference in power? This kind of strength is inconceivable." N panted, overwhelmed by such force coming from such a small pokemon, no, from such bond between a trainer and pokemon.

N could see Red's face, he was still glaring at N. N grimaced, _who is this person!?_

Behind N, a loud growl was heard.

"Reshiram, you want to battle him?" N asked.

Reshiram only stared at Red, N understood. "I see, so he is that strong, to be feared by even a legend, very well."

Reshiram flew towards the center of the arena. The gigantic dragon pokemon glared at Pikachu, the mouse pokemon glared back.

"Reshiram Hyper beam!" N ordered.

Reshiram fired its blast towards Pikachu, the pokemon leapt towards the right and continued to run. Reshiram followed its beam towards Pikachu. The trail of the beam blew parts of floor surrounding the stage, Red remained cool and stared at Reshiram intently.

Red's Pikachu, again without its trainer's command, used a thunder attack, the attack missed as Reshiram flew up in the air.

"Reshiram Dragon pulse!"

Dozens of energy pulses directed themselves towards the ground, Pikachu dodging one after the other until finally it was hit. The mouse pokemon flew backwards, backflipping and finally landing on its feet.

Red made a gesture with his hand, calling the mouse pokemon back towards him. Pikachu retreated to its trainer, Red then threw a pokeball, out of it Red's Blastoise appeared.

"Hmmm? How did you notice that Reshiram is a part fire type?" N asked surprised.

As usual, Red only gave him a stare. Red pointed a finger towards Reshiram and Blastoise fired a Hydro Cannon towards Reshiram.

_This is bad! _N thought immediately, the attack was one of the ultimate moves, if Reshiram was hit by it, it would prove fatal.

"Reshiram watch out!" N told his pokemon, the Legendary pokemon quickly swerved away from the attack and dived towards the opponent.

_Heh, you aren't a legend for nothing. _N thought impressed.

Slamming towards the opponent, the impact caused by Reshiram caused an explosion of the snow surrounding. As the dust cleared Reshiram was being held down by the Blastoise, vein's popping from the tortoise pokemon's arms and head from the strength it was using to hold down the gigantic pokemon.

N's eyes were twitching, _Reshiram is being held down? H-how is this possible?_

Red flicked his hand, Blastoise's canons took aim.

"Reshiram quick! Extrasensory!" N cried.

Reshiram's eyes glowed, roaring, the dragon pokemon pushed back Blastoise with its powerful psychic attack. Blastoise flew across the field slamming on the mountain side.

"Now that he's still flinching Reshiram, Fusion Flare!" N said.

Reshiram's tail began to glow Red, its eyes glowing bright blue, Reshiram unleashed a giant ball of fire towards Blastoise at high speed.

Blastoise, although still staggering, looked at its trainer for orders, Red nodded firmly to his pokemon. Blastoise snickered and fired a ball of water to the sky just before Reshiram's attack hit him and covered the whole area in flames.

When the smoke subsided, the area's snow had now melted, and Blastoise was lying on the ground, defeated.

N was panting, the cold air was still in his lungs. Reshiram flew to his side, the dragon pokemon looked like it was a bit worn out.

_This person still has five pokemon left, Rehsiram is getting tired already from one battle. What is this!? _N noticed that Red was still glaring at him.

"Reshiram this person," N began, "Is beyond any trainer we have ever faced."

Reshiram looked at his trainer acknowledging his statement, Reshiram gave a low growl.

"Yes, I know, it's not just because of his battling style. His pokemon have been trained to perfection. Their coordination is something I have never seen before." N told Reshiram.

Red gave sign to his Pikachu, the mouse pokemon smiled and eagerly stepped into the field again.

N gave a light smile, "But, my truths will not be beaten so easily!"

Reshiram roared and flew towards Pikachu. The sky rumbled, N and Reshiram looked up, a rain of water fell on Reshiram soaking the dragon pokemon.

"What is that?" N asked surprised.

Red and Pikachu smiled, before N and Reshiram could ascertain what had happened. Pikachu slammed a volt tackle on Reshiram sending the Dragon Pokemon down to the ground, paralyzed and badly injured.

"Reshiram? What happened?" N was in a disarray, how could a single electric attack be super effective against a dragon/fire type like Reshiram?

_Wait! That rain! It was 'soak' a move that changes the pokemon type into water._ N understood this too late. Pikachu was now speeding for a final strike again with volt tackle.

**WAM! **The force of the attack was so great that Reshiram was dragged backwards even more before finally fainting. Pikachu leaped backwards, staring at its opponent for a second before running to its trainer and climbing up his shoulder.

N kneeled beside Reshiram.

_My truths were beaten once again, by someone... who didn't even have an answer? _N clenched his fists, the feelings of anger, something that he didn't usually feel were coursing through his body.

Red approached Reshiram, slowly Red took out what seemed to be an herb and gave it to the dragon pokemon. Coughing slightly, Reshiram opened its eyes and sat up.

Red and Reshiram had a silent stare down before the dragon pokemon bowed his head towards the trainer.

N was bewildered, "Reshiram, this trainer, his pokemon. Do you acknowledge his truth? Or his ideals?"

Reshiram nodded to N, N however was confused.

"But you didn't even answer my question!" N exclaimed.

Pikachu yelled back at N, _He did_.

N continued to be confused, "...Then, tell me again, what is your answer? What are pokemon to you?"

Red didn't say anything, he continued to stare at N, a serious expression on his face. Slowly, Red's expression softened. Turning his back on N and Reshiram, Red gave a silent answer that was barely audible due to the wind.

N heard it, he was perplexed. Red's Pikachu was giving him a mischievous smile as though saying, _That's right! _

N could feel it even though they were in his pokeball, Red's pokemon were all agreeing with his answer, their emotions forming into that one word this god like trainer had said.

N smiled, Reshiram saw that N had understood and smiled as well.

Sun rays hit N's eyes, he looked to the right and saw the blizzard had subsided. The sun had risen above the cloud and showed the brilliance of the world below the mountain, a region vast and beautiful.

N looked back and saw that Red was already heading towards the mountain path, his figure slowly becoming a silhouette until finally disappearing.

Reshiram bended down signalling its trainer to climb aboard so that they could continue their journey. Quickly, N rode the dragon pokemon, Reshiram took off to the sky and with its tail covered in flames, its boosted itself towards the sun.

N looked back at the mountain, "That person... Would that person be someone known as a pokemon master?"

N looked towards the horizon, a new resolve in his heart.

"I understand Reshiram, my truth was not wrong, there are many truths, as there are many ideals, as there are many pokemon and people. There cannot be only one, there must be many of both so that they may balance each other." N told his pokemon what he had realized.

"My truths are not wrong as they are mine, _that _person's ideals were not wrong as well, they were just stronger, at that time." N eyes became serious, "Were going to train, then were going back to Unova."

Reshiram roared in agreement as it blasted towards the horizon.

_But that person, Red. Whether his was a 'truth' or an 'ideal', his answer is something that no one will ever beat. Because his pokemon are-_

N remembered the strong feelings of his pokemon forming into one answer.

_Family._

* * *

**And there you have it! That was Red vs N! Before ending this I'd just like to clarify.**

**Again I'll just remind you for those who didn't read my top not, this is gameverse NOT mangaverse so Red's pokemon are in fact different, as well as his personality.**

**In terms of attacks, I tried to be true to the whole game thing, if you've watched Pokemon Origins (godly show) it show their pokemon only knowing a set number of attacks and what not so that's what I followed. **

**Sorry it isn't a full battle, but I just couldn't make it anymore than this, I just don't have the right drive yet.**

**This is not bromance.**

**So please! Read and Review this and my other fan fics, be sure to follow me. If you have some great ideas on some fanfics you'd like me to write please put it on the reviews or pm me. Thanks! XD**


End file.
